Looking After Kyle
by despicme95
Summary: Gru finds a way to keep Edith out of trouble for the weekend. He'll pay her 5.00 to look after Kyle.


DM Looking After Kyle

Gru sighed. How could he keep Edith out of trouble? She was well known for doing things without thinking it through first. Hang on a minute, looking after Kyle the dog was a responsibility. Maybe he could pay Edith to look after Kyle for the weekend?

''Oh Edith'' he said as she walked in from school with her two sisters, ''how would you like to earn some extra pocket money dis weekend?'', ''How?'' Edith asked, surprised. She'd never expected to get any more pocket money than she normally got one a week.

''Well'' Gru said confidently ''Kyle needs to be feed, walked and bathed dis weekend, If you do really well, I'll pay you''. ''How much?'' Edith asked. ''$5.00 Gru replied sincerely ''Dat's my final offer''. ''I'll do it dad'' Edith said, shaking her father's hand. ''So we're agreed'' Gru nodded proudly.

It was Saturday the following day, and Edith gave Kyle some breakfast. He sniffed it as if it was something nasty, then began to eat it. Edith thought it was going to be easy. She was going to be rich, and all for feeding a dog.

That afternoon, Edith took Kyle for a walk. She tied him up to the fence while she played in the playground for a bit. When she got home, as she took Kyle's lead off and put it away, Kyle ran off again full of energy. Edith watched in horror as he ran straight out of the front door!

She knew that Kyle wasn't meant to go out on his own, it wouldn't be safe for him at all. What if he got hit by a vehicle and killed? Gru would hold her responsible and say that she could forget about the $5.00. Edith ran outside the front of the house and looked around franticly.

Luckily she saw Kyle around the side of the house. Edith took him into the garden where Margo and Agnes were playing and shut the door. Meanwhile down in the lab Dr Nefario heard some crashing and made an urgent phone call. At that very moment, Edith flopped onto her bed for a rest. Looking after Kyle was hard work. But still the $5.00 would be worth it.

Suddenly she heard a door bang and then some voices she'd never heard before. ''You check down here, and I'll look upstairs''. Edith froze. It didn't sound like the voices of any of her family or the minions. That meant maybe there were burglars! Edith grabbed the Katana from her ninja outfit and the freeze ray.

She saw a strange man go into her parent's bedroom. Edith crept up to him and wacked him on the head with her katana, making him fall down. Then she shot him with the freeze ray. ''Freeze ray!'' Edith shouted, remembering her father's words.

Then she noticed what the man was wearing. ''You've got a uniform on'' she cried. ''Well of course I'm wearing a uniform'' the man replied ''I'm on duty, I'm the police chief brrrr I'm freezing''. Another policeman came rushing in. ''Is something wrong chief?'' he asked. ''She hit me'' the chief complained.

''Right young lady come with us or there'll be trouble'' the policeman said. He picked Edith up by her sweater and they started to drag her outside towards the police van. ''But why?'' Edith asked. ''Because you broke into the house'' the policeman said, ''didn't you hear the phone call?''.

Edith didn't know about any phone calls, but she didn't like the idea of where the subject was going. ''But I'm only looking after the dog!'' she wailed. ''Likely story'' the police chief said, ''we'll discuss this over at the police station''.

Edith couldn't believe it. ''Oh help'' she thought ''I'll be put behind bars and never see my family ever again''. Meanwhile Gru had heard the shouting and came to find out way. He was surprised to see Edith with a police van and two police officers. ''What's going on?'' he asked, staring at the police chief and policeman in disbelief. ''Do you know this little girl?'' The police chief then asked. ''Yes she's my daughter'' Gru replied ''what's she done wrong?''. ''Nothing, nothing at all!'' Edith panicked.

Gru brought them all to the kitchen, gave Edith a cuddle and made the police officers a cup of coffee. It took some time to clear up what had really happened. The police officers said that little girls shouldn't make a habit of freezing policemen with freeze rays or hitting them on the head.

''What happed? Why did the police come?'' Edith asked. ''I don't know'' Gru replied staring into space. Neither of them knew that Dr Nefario had called the police.

The next day it was Sunday. Edith filled an old tin bath outside in the back garden. She was wearing water proof gloves, an anorak and wellington boots. But it was a struggle to get Kyle into the bath and Edith accidently fell into the tin bath full of soapy water!

''Having a nice bath Edith?'' Margo joked. Edith stuck out her tongue and finally managed to get Kyle into the bath. It was quite a struggle to rinse him and shampoo him. By the end of the day. Edith was really exhausted. But Gru said ''Well done Edith, you've done really well''.

He stuffed something into Edith's hand. ''$5.00!'' Edith gasped. She could buy several ninja comics with all that.

The End


End file.
